The Nothing Child (Campaign)
'The Nothing Child' was the first campaign of Barvos. It was the first 'open world' campaign, in which players are not required to stick together in one group and can wander off independently should they wish. The mechanic is designed to reduce the reliance on understanding the storyline and encourage PvP. Prelude Prior to the arrival of the Ark on Barvos, the planet was already at war. Two Titans, Rongo and Tane , stood alone against Whiro and his servant, the Rainmaker. Custodis and Black Angels took part in the war, which was fairly even on both sides for several hundred years. Things only escalated when the Rainmaker delivered a fatal blow to Tane, leaving him for dead. Rongo was able to save only Tane's spirit, but he was shadow of his former self - taking the form of a small child named Zero. Weakened, Rongo was alone. The Rainmaker sought to capture and torture him in order to learn the location of Rangi & Papa. However, things changed when a third party, Cayden Masher, arrived on Barvos. Gathering a small army of followers, he single handedly killed Rongo before the Rainmaker had a chance, effectively ending the war. With things dying down, everyone instead began to hunt Zero for information regarding Rangi and Papa's whereabouts. Zero, however, was a slippery little bugger... The Dark Avengers Zero retreated to a smaller island in the ocean to hide from his many persuers. At this time, the Ark crashed onto Barvos, bringing with it the many nations of Arsinos during their reformation. Unable to escape the island due to the wars that broke out there, the Beastmaster paid a gang of Ork pirates to find Zero on the island. They succeeded, taking him captive, along with hundreds of humans from the colonies. Desperate, Zero used what little of his power he had to turn eight of his fellow cellmates into Custodis, who would become known as the Dark Avengers. The Dark Avengers became seperated by a Draconi attack and, alone, found themselves wandering cluelessly through the jungle. Zero, not truely trusting any of them, disappeared and re-appeared whenever he chose. The team was relentlessly chased by Drevonia and the Beastmaster, as well as roaming Ork parties. Things became clearer when Zero revealed that he was in fact the shade of a Titan, Tane, and that it was he who had created the Dark Avengers in the first place as a 'last resort'. Better allies and bigger threats Things escalated when the Rainmaker learnt of the Dark Avenger's creation. Forseeing the emergance of a new war on Barvos, he sought to bring new allies to the planet. This came in the form of Calas Typhon, who spelled certain doom not only for the Dark Avengers but potentially the entire planet. Cayden presented his own problems too, hunting down Zero in an attempt to prevent the summoning of Typhon. After Typhon was summoned anyway, however, Cayden abandoned his hunt for Zero. Things grew worse with the accidental birth of Nemeroth, a Custodis/Demon/Goliath hybrid who seemed fully sentient. The hulking beast hunted the Dark Avengers relentlessly. A small improvement in their chances came when the Outlaws arrived on Barvos. They distracted Typhon, luring him away from the Dark Avengers, and provided them with an ally in the form of Max Amaru, who provided what counsel he could. They also encountered Naomi, Cayden's daughter, who'd long since lost faith in her father and instead hoped to defeat the Rainmaker through the Dark Avengers. The Black Ball With the arrival of the Outlaws, Drevonia decided to host an inter-dimensional recuitment event known as the Black Ball. Having learnt that the Orb would be at at the event, the Dark Avengers infiltrated the party in an attempt to claim the Orb for themselves. The party was crashed by Cayden, who'd learnt that his half-brother Felix was there. Seeking revenge, he stormed the ball. In the ensuing chaos, the Dark Avengers got hold of the Orb and managed to escape. In response, Whiro assigned Felix to Barvos in an attempt to tip the scales into their favour. Felix, a far more ruthless Black Angel, took command of Drevonia and the Beastmaster. With three Black Angels now chasing them, the Dark Avengers sought even more allies to help them. They also sought to exploit the Orb's power, but following advice from Ruaumoko Helena Diamond destroyed the Orb permanently as it posed more threats than it did benefits. Preparing for war The Dark Avengers sucessfully recruited the help of the Orkz, including Gorknuk Crusha himself, and the Sepherds of Fire. With their allies ready, and their enemies on the horizon, they prepared to stand and fight rather than be endlessly chased. Though the Orks abandoned the team at the last minute, Cayden returned to the group and sided with them, swaying the battle to their favour. With a united effort, the Dark Avengers killed both Drevonia and the Beastmaster, whilst Felix escaped. After the battle, Cayden revealed to the group why they were fighting in the first place. The Rainmaker was seeking two artifacts, one of which was unknown - only Zero knew of its whereabouts, hence why they hunted him. The other artifact was the Table, which was linked somehow to the colonies of Arsinos/Barvos, hence why the Rainmaker pulled the Ark down to Barvos in the first place. It was no accident they landed here. The two artifacts, when brought together, would create the key that would lead to Rangi and Papa, the original Titans, and whoever got to them first would gain ultimate power. Deciding that they were outmatched, the Dark Avengers decided their next move was to find the Outlaws and enlist their help. The Outlaws, however, were last known to be in the Stormlands, fighting against Typhon, before they disappeared into the Warp. With Cayden in tow, the group set off to follow them to wherever they'd ended up... Category:Campaigns